A Time For Two
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: Shadow has found Tails on his doorstep. What will he do with the kit and what will happen with the both of them? Shadow a bit OOC.
1. A Cold Night

A Time for Two

Tails found himself wondering around in a grassy area far from the jungle. He did not even remember how he did it. He was looking at the map he had found followed it for a few hours and when he looked up he was here. He sighed softly as he sat down in the grass and looked up. He didn't know how he was going to get home and soon he knew the sun would be going down soon. He was good at looking at the position of the sun in the sky and knowing how much time he would have left. It was a chilly day and the kit had also forgotten to bring a jacket with him. He was too excited to see where the map was going to take him. Now he could see it was a mistake.

"I wish Sonic was here." The blue hedgehog had vanished a few days ago running off to who knows where. It seamed that no matter where the hedgehog was he could always find his way back home. Unlucky for tails he was nothing like that. He shivered softly as the wind blew pushing his fur up against him and then pushing it away from him. He wanted to go home now. The problem was now that he didn't know where home was.

Shadow was too indeed in this grassy meadow but for him he knew the area very well. He didn't live too far from the place. He had his own little house here and he was now coming home from getting some food. The radio told him that the night was going to get to below freezing and it would stay like this for a few days. He didn't want to get stuck in the house with no food. Soon he was in his small home. It was nice and cozy for him and it was in the middle of no where. Here he could live in peace and not have to worry about being attacked by anything or anyone. He went and put the brown bags on the table and went to his favorite chair and sat down. He had picked up a newspaper while he was in the city and was now looking to see what as going on. Nothing much from what he could see. He had a strange thought run though his mind. He was wondering how the others were doing. He knew that Sonic had once again vanished and he had saw Knuckles preparing for the cold nights. His mind however was wondering about the small kit Sonic always left behind. The little fox that would follow the hedgehog to hell and back if need be. He sighed softly wishing he had someone who admired him the same way he did.

The day started to pass and the kit looked around tying to see where he was. He was lost witch was strange for him. He knew his home area like the back of his paw; this place was new to him. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun would soon be setting and at the rate of the cold coming in when the sun disappeared so would the heat. He found himself whimpering softly and held himself close hoping it would keep himself warm. "Sonic…"

Soon the sun fell and Shadow watched it from his chair. It was nice he thought to himself. Being in his chair sipping on the morning's coffee he made a face. It was kinda bitter and because he had warmed it up it didn't taste that good. He shrugged it off as he put the mug on the small cup holder beside him on the small table.

The kit shivered heavy as he kept walking. The sun was down now and the wind was picking up. He could feel the cold attaching to his fur holding onto him. He didn't know why such a thing was happening but it was making him feel colder. Each step for him was getting harder as the sun fully disappeared heading to the other side of the planet. He hated being so far from home he knew he would be able to make it through the night. Its just he didn't want to do that. It was hard. He felt his body get colder as she walked through the forest soon as he looked up he saw a light coming form a house.

"Who would have a house all the way out here?" He kept walking and hoped whoever it was they would be nice enough to let him stay; but he had to get there first.

He stretched as he scratched his head a little and was about to turn into his bed and spend the night watching TV until he falls asleep when he heard a loud thud at his door.

"what in the hell?" He walked over to the door. By this time the sun had set and it was getting cold. He wondered who would be out in such a cold right now. As he opened the door the head of a kit hit the ground softly. He looked at the kit.

"Tails.." He was breathing lightly and the cold rushed into the small home not only from the outside itself but from the fox as well. He went and picked up the fox and closed the door putting him on the couch. "Why in the world are you out here. " The fox was breathing hard whimpering. Shadow couldn't help but smile the kit needed him. He soon went and put a blanket on the kit and put some logs in the fireplace so he could warm him up.

The kit shivered for a long time as he slept. He must have passed out the hedgehog thought. Then the same idea came into his mind. Why was he out there anyway? This was no where near where he lived. He must have gotten lost somehow. He didn't mind he would help him just because he was being nice. Soon he looked and saw the fox open his eyes and look at him.

"Shadow?" He looked at him. He couldn't believe this was his home. He would have never guessed he would be there. "What are you doing out here?"

"I live out here." The fox then sat up. He felt a rush of blood rush though him and he placed a paw on his head. "Ow." Shadow had a mug waiting for the fox.

"Here, drink this." The fox looked at the hedgehog. He looked sincere and worried about him. It was strange, he thought that he didn't worry about anyone but himself but the way he looked at him now he didn't feel that way." He took the mug and held it with two paws and he blew on it and soon drunk some of it. When he put the cup down their was still a bit of liquid on his muzzle and lips. Shadow couldn't help but smile. "What is this Shadow?"

"Just some warm tea to help warm you up." Tails nodded at him thanking him for helping him. "Tails what are you doing all the way out here."

"Well I had found a map and well I was following it. When I looked up I didn't know where I was. I tried to find my way home but I just got more lost and well It started to get cold. I saw your house and was trying to get here. I guess I must have passed out."

"I see.. well if you wish I can take you back to a familiar place in the morning. It is too late to try and go out now." The kit nodded, he knew it was too dark though if you had to leave out you could. He didn't want to cause him any trouble after all he did take him in. Shadow smiled at him. "You are welcome to stay in the small guest room that I have." Tails ears perked up as he looked at him. He was surprised really he didn't think such a small house had a guest room. He now knew he was wrong. He kinda felt bad. He had never really got to know him as a person and here he was taking things from him. He would have never guessed such a thing from Shadow but that was because he didn't know him. He looked down softly.

"Tails what is wrong?" Tails looked away.

"I'm sorry Shadow its just well. Your being so nice to me and I never really got to know you and well I've seen you around for almost a year. I feel bad about it." The hedgehog smiled, the fact that the fox had any symphty for him was enough.

"Its alright, I understand because I don't say much when I do happen to see you or the others. It is my own fault." Tails just stared at him. He had never seen Shadow talk this much about himself where it didn't have anything to do with his past. It was nice to see him talk about something else. He then took it into his own interest to look around the small house. It was cozy to say the least. It wasn't black but a mix of grey and red. He didn't have many pictures up of course but he did have a small picture on a table. It was of him with all of them. He tried to think hard of when they had taken it. He was surprise Shadow had a picture of them but it just made him smile.

"So you just stay out here all alone?" Shadow nodded his head.

"I like the quiet and it's away from people so I'm not bothered at all. Knuckles comes by once in a while to say his hellos but I would say that's it." Tails looked down at his cup. He had made a choice. He wanted to get to know Shadow a bit more. After all he did tke him in from the cold. It was the least he could do.


	2. Can I See You Again Shadow?

A Time For Two Chapter 2

All Sonic related characters are trademark SonicTeam

Tails looked at the black hedgehog. He was wondering what to ask him. Their were a few questions he had for him but he didn't know if he had a right to ask such things. He shook them out of his head and then smiled softly.

"So you like being up here alone." Shadow turned away from him a bit.

"It is alright though sometimes it is nice if I got a visit form someone once in a while.

"I can come and visit you if you like. I know how to get here now and once you show me the way back home I will know how to get here." He smiled at the kit. He was being very nice to him. Was he doing it out of the kindness of his heart or because he felt he owed it to him for taking him in.

"Tails you don't have to. I don't mind, and please do not feel as if you owe me for doing this. I wanted to help you so there is no dept that you owe to me." The fox looked down, now he really felt bad.

"But Shadow you are alone up here all the time and well I wanna come and visit you anyway even if I do not owe you. Is that ok?" He looked back up at him and Shadow smiled softly.

"Sure Tails, if your heart is set on it." Tails smiled happily and hugged him. The after realizing what he was doing he felt his cheeks turn a softly pink as the black hedgehog held him back. It was new to him. No one hugged him like that. Not even Sonic. It was nice and comforting and he found himself burying his face into the Hedgehog's chest. .The black hedgehog was also surprised. Not only when the kit had hugged him but for the fact that he held him and it was as if he didn't want to let him go. It was like he was needed by the kit.

Tails shook softly as he held onto the hedgehog. He missed the feeling of contort. Sonic never held him like this and he needed it. He found himself tearing up for no reason he felt alone now without Sonic. Shadow could feel this and looked down at the kit as he shook softly.

"Tails, what is it?" He looked at him and then watched as the kit sit up and he could see the tears falling down this face. "Tails?"

"Why does Sonic always leave me behind? Does he hate me? Why isn't he here now?" Shadow sighed softly. He didn't know what to really say to the kit. He wasn't sure but he knew the blue blur wasn't doing it on purpose.

"He's just busy Tails. You know how he is."

"But he's always busy! Why is he always busy! Why won't he let me go with him?" Shadow held him closer as the kit cried again. It was different; he would have never guessed that the kit would just break down like that in front of him. Like he had said they did not know each other well and the fact at the kit was now crying in his arms wondering why his friend was never around him was interesting. He sighed as the kit started to shake more.

"Tails please try to calm down. I am sure that Sonic does not mean to do it." He found himself petting the kit trying his best to contort him though he wasn't sure on how to do it. Tails just kept shaking and crying. It wasn't like he could really go to anyone and talk about this. Amy would care less about how he felt towards Sonic. Knuckles wouldn't think much of it. He didn't know who else to turn so why not. He was glad he could let out to him and he didn't push him away. Shadow found himself comforting Tails the rest of the night until the kit feel asleep in his arms.

He looked down at the kit who had just spent a few hours crying to him about how he always felt alone because Sonic was never around; or how it seamed as if no one cared about him. But the black hedgehog knew that was not true. He cared about him. A lot more then what the kit knew for now though he wouldn't say much about it. He picked him up and soon carried him off and put the fox in the bed in the guest room and tucking him in. He smiled softly at him as he ran his fingers through the kits hair for a brief moment before heading to bed himself. He found himself smiling to himself knowing he had done a good thing.

As morning came the sun started ti come out. It came in through the small window and knocked on the eyelids of the hedgehog. As he was about to grumble and turn to the other side facing away from the window he felt something under him. It was soft and furry and was purring a bit. He opened one of his eyes and saw the kit had managed to get under him. He must have came in during the night and slipped into bed with him. He was holding onto him tightly the hedgehog looked at him. He couldn't move though he didn't want to. He just smiled as she closed his eyes back and went to sleep.

After a few more hours the hedgehog turned and his sleep and didn't find the kit near him. He opened his eyes and looked to see the kit was gone. Part of him was upset maybe he had left already. As he was thinking about it he soon heard the sound of a pot cooking. He also started to smell food.

"Is that.. Miles…" He then got out of the bed and headed out of the room. His socks scratched the floor but he didn't make a sound. As he turned and walked into the kitchen the smell of food attacked him and almost knocked him off his feet. It was wonderful; he had never smelt something so great. In the small area the kit was at the stove flipping pancakes. He had the small coffee pot going and there was a paper in the hedgehogs seat. He turned and looked at him and smiled happily.

"Good morning Shadow." The hedgehog just blinked as he looked at him. He then he went and sat down.

"Good morning Miles." He couldn't get his eyes off of the kit. It was different because no one had ever made breakfast for him. "Miles why did you make all of this food?" Tails couldn't help but smile. He finished the pancakes he was doing and placed them on a plate.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Not because I owe your or anything. I-I just wanted to do something nice for you." He smiled brightly as he fixed the hedgehog a plate of food. Shadow just watched him quietly as he put eggs and bacon on the plate with pancakes.

"Oh well thank you. This looks really good." Tails went to the small coffee pot and poured him a cup of coffee. It was the same mug he saw he had used the day before so he assumed that he like to use this mug.

"Here you go Shadow."

"Thank you Miles." He patted the kit on the head like a complement. It made his ears perk with happiness to know someone actually thanked him for what he had did. Shadow then went ahead with his morning actives. He would eat his breakfast and read the paper and then clean the dishes.

"I'm really glad you let me stay the night and the fact that you didn't mind what happened." Shadow knew the kit was talking about the outburst and the fact that he slept with him. He didn't mind it at all. It was nice to have someone beside him. The two spent the morning talking about how things had been for the both of them. Shadow found out that the hedgehog had been in and out of the kits life like this for the past two months where he was never around. He felt sad for him because he was almost just as alone as he was all the time. So they had agreed that the kit could come and visit him whenever he wished.

Soon the hedgehog was driving the fox back to the city. The fox looked out as he sat in the car. He had driven his plane around all the time and did a lot of running but he had never ridden in a car before. It was a nice change for him though soon the car came to a stop and Shadow turned and looked at him. Shadow smiled as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Alright Miles you get home now ok?" He nodded softly as he got out of the car. He sighed softly because he wanted to spend more time with him. He didn't get too upset because now he knew how to get to Shadows home. It wasn't that far from his house. It was a 20 minute walk. Maybe he would stop by later that day he wasn't sure.


	3. Do You Like it?

A Time For Two

Chapter 3

Do You Like it?

Days passed and the kit was now working on his oh so famous plane. He sighed softly as he pulled out from under it. Again he had not seen Sonic and it was just making him angry in a way. He couldn't understand why he always had to be gone. He knew he always had a thrust for adventure but why couldn't he go? He then shook his head and stood up grabbing a white rag from a nearby rack to wipe his hands off with.

"I know, I'll go and see what Shadow is up to. I haven't seen him in a day or so." He smiled at the idea. Although Sonic ran around and the fox never saw him Shadow was very stable and even through he had his trps into the city and to the store he was home a lot. "I wonder if I should take him something." The kit thought about it. He didn't know what to give him and figured that just seeing him would be enough for now.

Tails left out of the small workshop a hour or so later and took off on his walk to the black hedgehog's house.

"I hope he doesn't mind seeing me." He smiled softly as he looked up at the sun. It was a nice day indeed. Then sun was a healthy yellow and the sky was a pure blue; not clouds in the sky. It was a great day for fling but he wasn't in the mood for that. Instead he was going to visit a friend.

At his small home Shadow was once again taking on the task of reading the paper. He didn't understand why he was so interested in the currant events of the area. I guess it was just something to do. As he looked through it he saw a picture of Sonic with the Mayor. Under the picture the title read "City's Blue Hero Does it Again." Apparently the hedgehog had once again saved the city from something. He wasn't sure since he didn't bother to read the details of it. He stood up and rolled the paper up placing it on the small table. As he went to retire to his room there was a knock on the door. It bought a smile to his face as he knew who it could be. He opened the door to see the small orange fox look at him.

"Hello Shadow how are you today?" He hedgehog smiled as he allowed the fox to come inside.

"I'm doing well Miles. What brings you out here?" The fox smiled brightly at him.

"I wanted to see you. I told you I would visit more." Shadow knew that when this fox said he would do something that it was the truth. "Hey would you like to go on a walk with me?" the hedgehog scratched his head. He wasn't expecting this.

"Sure Miles, I will go on a walk with you." The kit smiled and grabbed his hnd pulling him out of the door. Shadow only had enough time to close the door behind him as he found himself on the small walking path near his home. It must have been the same one that Tails took to get here. He looked around as many times as he drove pst all of this he never really got a chance to soak in all of the nature he was around. Tails smiled as he looked at the expression on his face. He could tell that he didn't come out here much just went into town and back. He just smiled and walked with him holding his gloved hand tightly with his.

Soon the kit found himself in deep conversation with the hedgehog talking about everything. How he felt about Sonic about all his adventures meeting him and all the others. Shadow just listened as the kit kept talking away. He thought it was cute. He was happy that he could make someone's day instead of them always being afraid or wanting to kill him. It was nice to have a friend. The whole time he held onto his hand as thy walked what felt like hours.

They soon came to a nice clearing in the forest and there was a swing tied to a tree. Tails cheered as he ran over and sat down. Shadow just watched him.

"Come on Shadow." He blinked and looked at the kit.

"There is no where for me to sit." He then walked over and was about to sit on the ground when Tails got out of the swing and pointed to it wanting him to sit. Shadow just did as he was asked and sat down. Tails went and sat on the ground his head and Shadow's lap. He looked up at the hedgehog once again he felt his cheeks burn. There was something special about Shadow now. He spent all day talking to him and Shadow listened to him. No one ever paid that much attention to him. He just purred softly as he felt him place a hand on his head and patted him. "Thank you for being a friend to me Miles." He looked down at the kit and could see his blush and the happiness he gave him by the petting.

"That is what friends are for Shadow." Shadow just smiled at him as he swung lightly holding the kit a bit. He looked out and saw that the sun was going to be setting in a while.

"You should get ready to go home. It will be dark soon and I don't want you walking through the forest when it gets dark. We don't want you to get lost again." The kit looked down blushing hard. It was silly yes but the fact that he was so silly enough to get lost like he did made him feel embarrassed. He didn't want to leave yet. It was still early in his eyes and part of him really wanted to just be there with Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't wanna go home yet. Can I stay the night with you again?" Shadow looked at him and smiled

"Sure Miles, you can stay over again." Tails in returned purred happily in his lap. Shadow just sat with him and swung softly as the two of them watched the sun set

Tails skipped happily into the small house as Shadow opened the door and turned the light on. I was like he had left it. The newspaper on the table the food not put away. Tails turned and looked at him.

"I will put the food away and make us dinner Shadow." He smiled as he went into the small kitchen. Shadow just grinned. Tails was cute no doubt about that but he was really starting to develop feelings for the small kit. He wondered if it was right and then shrugged it off. It didn't matter. Tails hummed happily as he put all of the food away and then looked to see what he could cook.

"Shadow, do you like carrots?" He hedgehog by this time was walking into the kitchen and sat down.

"They are ok. I don't mind eating them. Why do you ask?" Tails just smiled his ears perking up.

"I'm going to make a soup that I hope you like. Sonic never told me if he really liked my cooking or not. Most of the time he never tasted it because he drunk it in one gulp. But I know you won't do that." Shadow nodded softly at him as the fox went to preparing dinner.

An hour passes and soon Shadow can smell a carrot soup coming from the pot the kit was mixing with a wooden spoon. He hummed more as he went and got a couple of bowls and poured it in.

"Shadow! Dinner!" Soon the black hedgehog came walking in. He smelled the air and licked his lips.

"It smells good Miles." He went and sat down at the table. The kit soon came over and placed a bowl in front of him. He smiled softly and the kit soon sat down with his own food as well. He looked over at Shadow waiting to see him eat it. The hedgehog smiled as he picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. Soon he pulled out a hot sample of the soup. He blew on it softly and held it to his lips. The small kit watched him carefully watching his every move. Shadow put the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out showing an empty spoon. He gulped as he let the soup slide down his throat. The kit looked at him nervously wondering what he thought of it. He saw the hedgehog frown; the kit ears fell to his side. He had failed Shadow hated his food.

Shadow looked at the fox sad expression it was very cute. He then smiled at him.

"It's great Miles." Tails ears perked up.

"Oh thank you Shadow!" He hugged him happily. "Thank you so much." Shadow just grinned as the kit sat down and the two of them started to eat their dinner.


	4. A Bath?

A Time For Two

Chapter 4

A Bath?

Tails hummed happily as he went about washing the dishes. He was so happy that Shadow liked his food. It made him smiled knowing that the hedgehog had taken down three cups of his soup. In his small living room Shadow was now resting a bit from the nice dinner he just had. Soon the kit came running in with a cup for the hedgehog.

"Here Shadow, I made you some tea." Shadow nods his head as he takes the up.

"Thank you Miles." The fox blushed softly as Shadow took the cup. He couldn't understand why he made him so happy. It was something he had never felt before. Shadow turned and looked at him. "You should hurry, it will be late soon and you should get ready for bed."

"But Shadow, its too early." Shadow smiled as he watched the kit whimper in protest. It was funny he had his own times when he was at his home; but Shadow was an early person and he got up with the sun. He would rather the kit be ready to wake up as well. He was thinking of taking him on a ride in the care. He was really excited about it the first time he got to ride in it. He knew he would like it again. Besides that he was once again running out of a few things and needed to go to the store in the city.

Tails looked at the hedgehog and sulked. He didn't want to go to bed but he knew it was best since it looked like Shadow was an early person. He didn't want to miss time with him because he was sleeping. He watched as Shadow walked past him heading out of the small room.

"Where are you going?"

"To run you a bath." The kit face went red a bit. Did he really need a bath?

"Uh, but I don't need a bath." Shadow grinned softly as he turned and looked at the kit. He could still smell the machine oil on him. He had been working on his prize plane that he loved. He winked softly at him.

"You have been working on your plane again. I can smell the oil and tar on you. You need a bath." The kit blushed more and looked down. He had forgotten he had been working on his plane earlier that day.

"Alright, I'll take a bath."

"That's a good boy." The kit ears perked up when Shadow said that. He watched as the hedgehog walk out and he just stood there. He wasn't sure how to feel or respond to what he had just said.

Shadow was now in his bathroom and went and turned the water on. He placed the cup on a small counter and ran his gloved hand in the water as it ran. He played with the knobs for a while before he assumed it was a good temperature for the kit and soon let the water run into the tub. He went back over to the counter and picked up his cup and headed to the small closet to fetch the kit some toiletries. The kit just watched him as he picked up a towel and a few other things. After a while Shadow returns to the tub to find it full as much as it can be. He turned the water off and turned to the kit.

"Your bath is ready Miles." The fox just stood thee. For some reason he felt embarrassed about taking the bath. "Don't worry I won't watch you." Tails ears slowly feel and pinned themselves to the side. " What is it?"

"Uh, its nothing." He then walked into the bathroom. He turned and looked at Shadow who turned away from him. "Uhh Shadow?"

"Yes Miles?"

"Uhh, would you help me wash my hair?" He nodded softly.

"Yes, but I will wait until you are in the tub." Tails nodded as he turned and got undressed. After a while Shadow heard a loud splash and the kit cry out. "Miles are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I'm in the tub now." Shadow opened his eyes and turned around slowly walking into the bathroom. The kit was in the tub his ears folded down and his cheeks a soft pink as he covered himself in the tub. Shadow chuckled softly and looked at him as he reach over and got his shampoo.

"Are you alright?" The kit nodded and looked at him. He couldn't stop blushing. Sonic had never seen him like this and yet Shadow was helping him with a bath right now. He looked at the hedgehog put some of the liquid on his hands and rubbed it together soon running his fingers through the kits hair as he washed. Tails closed his eyes and purred softly enjoying the feeling. He never felt something like this before. He yelped softly as Shadow scratched him softly behind the ear. It gave him a pleasing feeling sending it through his body. Soon Shadow watched as the kit sat and whimpered happily as he washed his hair. He smiled looking down at the kit not understanding why it made him so happy that the kit was there with him. Shadow found his hand running down the back of the kit heading to his tail and washing. The kit cried out weakly and looked at him.

"S-Shadow." He looked at him as he washed his tails. He wanted to stop him but it felt so nie that he didn't want it to stop. He just closed his eyes and allowed himself and his body to enjoy the treatment. After all it wasn't like he got this all of the time.

After a while Shadow finished washing his tails and hair. He looked at the kit as he ran a finger down his face. Tails just looked at him blushing softly.

"Shadow.."

"You're cute to me Miles. I will have to admit to it. I do not know why but you are." Tails smiled softly at him as the hedgehog leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. The fox was surprised. He had soft lips. It made him blush more. Soon he felt him pull his lips away. So he thought he was cute. Tails watched as Shadow stood up. "I'll leave you to your bath Miles." He then turned and walked out of the room closing the door. The kit just sat there for a while his mind wondering. He didn't know what he should do about his new friend. He soon got out of the tub and dried himself off and letting the water run down the drain. He then opened the door and shivered. Shadow turned and saw him and smiled walking over and holding the kit.

"Uh Shadow." Tails found he was once again speechless for no reason. The black hedgehog held him tightly against his body. The fox fur on his chest was still a bit wet but it didn't bother him.

'Is that better Miles? I know it's a bit chilly." He looked down at him as Tails nodded to say he was fine. Soon he felt himself lifted into the air as Shadow carried him to his bedroom. "I am sorry but I did not know what to get you for sleep wear. I do not know your taste."

"It's alright it's the thought that matters." Tils smiled softly as Shadow placed him on the bed and soon walked out. The kit turned and looked on the bed as Shadow closed the door. He saw a pair of green pj's on the bed. They looked kinda big with a night cap. He soon changed and saw they were indeed a bit big. The pants were fine it was just the shirt covered his paws. He smiled softly hoping maybe Shadow would think it was cute as well. He stopped wondering why it all mattered to him what he really thought of it.

Shadow was now in his room dressed for bd. The black pj's he hd on were like Tails. He had found them at a store and liked them very much. He was about to go to bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes Miles?" Tails opened the door and walked in. He was indeed cute his paws lightly covered by the green pants he was wearing. The shirt Shadow could see was a bit big and the cap fitted sideways on him because of his ears.

"Uhh, I well wanted to say goodnight to you." Shadow got up and walked over to him. For once in his life Tails felt his heart jump as the hedgehog one again wrapped his arms around him hugging him softly and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Miles." He let the fox go softly. Tails felt like he was going to fall over his leg were shaking like crazy. He couldn't understand this wonderful feeling he was getting. As he turned and walked out of the room heading to his bedroom the thought crossed his mind that his feelings for Shadow were stronger then he thought. He smiled softly to himself. As much as he cared about Sonic right now someone else took his heart.


	5. Its Our Anniversary

A Time For Two

Chapter 5

Its Our Anniversary

The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It didn't seam like it but soon eight months had passed the two friends and they got very close. Tail would go and visit the hedgehog a few days out of the weeks. Most of the time he would come he would spend the night with him. If the kit was lucky he would talk Shadow to stay up a long time and they would play games or listen to music. Tails had found out so much about the hedgehog over the time.

Once the kit had came into the house to find Shadow listening to some music. What was more surprising was that it was a lot of what he listen to. He was happy when he came over the following day with some of his favorite cd's and he and Shadow listened to them. It was even cute to hear Shadow sing some of the words to the song. He thought it was very nice.

Now Tails didn't mind if Sonic was off running somewhere. He never felt alone thanks to Shadow. He always felt like he was needed and Shadow felt the same way. Tails found himself spending his time doing two things. The first was the much needed work on all his machines. The second was spending a lot of time with Shadow.

The Kit smiled softly as he whistled more as he was walking through the forest. It was his and Shadow's anniversary. It had been six months and Tails wanted to do something special. He was going to pick apples for a pie he was going to make. Shadow was always angry over the fat that store bought apple pies were bad. He wanted to make him a pie he would like. Not to mention he was going to make him a cake as well. It would be for the both of them. He smiled softly as he went and changed. It was a bit colder now since the fall had settled in. It didn't bother Tails though. He went and put on his green jacket that Shadow had bought for him. It had a hood that helped his ears so it wouldn't hurt and once again the sleeves were a tad long but he liked it. Plus it kept him warm as he would walk. He went and grabbed a basket and headed out to the forest once again on a trip

Shadow sighed softly as he closed the door holding a bag of groceries he had picked up. He hadn't seen Tails in a couple of days and was wondering if he should go and see him. He then smiled when he turned and looked at the calendar. He noticed that today was a special day. He had gone out in the first place to try and find Tails a nice gift. He knew a lot about the kit but there was still a lot to learn about him. So since this was the first anniversary that they would celebrate since the one month one he knew it wouldn't be too bad if he didn't get the perfect item but he still wanted it to be nice. He pulled out a small plushy. It was of him that he had gotten made for the fox. He had to look all over the city for someone who could make it the way he wanted it to be done. It came out very well. The little toy had all of the hedgehog's features down to a tee. The stitching was tight and well hidden. You could tell by looking at it that it was donw by a real craftsman or woman in this case. He had the same kind of shoes and even a little jacket to go with it. The woman that put it together he found on the far end of the city. She was a nice woman and when he came to her with his request she was more then happy to do it. It may have been because he came into the store a lot and looked around. He also would go and get things for her like items from the market or pick up her mail or even go and pay the rent for her small store. Also when it looked like sales were down he would buy something to help her out. Many of the items now darted around his small home made it cozy for him. Plus Tails enjoyed coming in and finding a new item to look and study for a while. He just hoped the mini version of him would be to Tails' liking.

Tails was picking apples now using his tails to fly up and reach them. He smiled happily and laughed. He looked over as the clouds blew past with the help of the wind. The sun was still shinning brightly. The yellow glow took over the sky. Even though it was cooler it was a beautiful fall day. Around him in some of the trees that did not hold apples the leaves were turning colors. He could see reds, golds, browns and his favorite orange. He giggled thinking of the time he had come over when the hedgehog was raking leaves. As a joke he jumped into it sending the leaves all over the place. Shadow was annoyed with him but managed to get the hedgehog to play in the leaves with him. He was happy to see him play.

"I know Shadow will like this pie. He just gotta." The kit blushed softly as he looked down. Over the months he had grown feelings for the black hedgehog. He wanted to tell him how he felt this time. He breathed out as he looked at the basket full of apples. He grinned as turned and headed to the hedgehog's house hoping that he would be there.

Shadow had put his food away and was wrapping the gift that he had gotten the fox when he heard the door open. He jumped up and shoved the box into a drawer and heard the fox call out for him.

"Shadow! Are you here?!" Tails looked around to see and soon got sat placing the basket on the small table. "Oh, he's not here." He sulked softly think maybe he was in town and it would be a while before he got back but soon perked up when he herd footsteps and saw the hedgehog walk in. "Shadow!" He ran over and gave him a hug blacking the basket on the ground beside the door. Shadow softly returned it smiling. The kit was shivering a bit to show how cold it had become outside. Though to him the fact he had on the jacket he had bought him a long while ago made him smile. He liked the way the kit looked in it. Tails smiled as he looked up at him. "Shadow, do you know what today is?" Apparently the kit was here for their anniversary; witch didn't surprise the hedgehog but for fun he would tease the fox.

"It is Wednesday is it not?" Tails looked at him weirdly. It wasn't like Shadow to forget important days.

"Yeah but something special happened on this day. You know." Tails looked at him wondering if he knew then. To Shadow it was cute to see him like this. The fox was smart no doubt about it, but things close to the heart threw him off sometimes. He just smiled looking at the kit as he gave him wondering eyes. He clearly showed his weak side in this.

"Hm, I'm not sure what you are talking about Miles."

"S-Shadow, it's been eight months since this day. You know it now?" The hedgehog shook his head no. The kit got a bit upset. "How could you forget! How could you!" He pulled away from him upset and the hedgehog laughed softly. "How can you laugh right now?" The kit looked he was about to cry. His eyes got glassy as they started to water. Shadow soon saw this and walked over and hugged him softly.

"Oh Miles, your so silly sometimes. I could never forget our special day. Happy Anniversary Miles." Tails smiled happily as he cuddled him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you upset like that."

"It's ok, as long as you remember." Shadow smiled softly as he held onto the kit a while longer.

"So what is that you have?" He looked over at the basket. Tails smiled as he let go and walked over picking it up and then coming back over with it.

"I picked these on the way here. I am going to make you a homemade apple pie for tday." He smiled happily at him. "I know how much you've been wanting one." Shadow smiled softly at him.

"You're so nice to me Miles." The kit smiled and his ears perked as he headed into the small kitchen to get to work. As time passed Shadow just heard a lot of noise come from the area. Tails was at work finding ll of the pans and tools he would need to make his pie. He flew up to the cupboard and pulled out a few things including a measuring cup a mixer and some spoons.

"Ok let's get started." He pulled out all of his ingredients and went to work. Shadow just sat in the living room and read his paper. He wanted to go and check but the kit always got mad if he poked is head in to see what was going on. He figured he enjoyed having that power over the black hedgehog right now so he allowed it. After a while though the smell of the pie floated through out the small house and it made Shadow hungry. It was the smell of fresh apples with a mix of brown sugar and cinnamon. It was a heavenly smell and it didn't smell of frozen apples like the other pies he had came across in the past. He really wanted some now. "Miles is the pie ready yet?" The fox hummed happily as he went to work on the pie. He then went over to the freezer and gasped.

"Shaodw? There is no vanilla ice-cream in here." He walked out. There was no way they were going to have pie without it. "Come on we have to go to the store." The kit walked over and took his hand. The hedgehog sulked.

"But Miles, I want some pie." Tails looked at him. It was the strange look that told Shadow that if he didn't do this he would be upset with him. "Fine let's go to the store." Tails smiled happily as the two walked out and got into the car to drive off to the city.

Tails looked around as they drove into the city in the car. His little hood was getting pushed back and forth from the wind Shadow just grimed.

"Do you see witch store you want to go to?' The fox kept looking around and soon pointed.

"That one; I wanna go to that store Shadow." Shadow looked to see a small store. It looked like they made homemade ice-cream. It didn't stick out like man of the other stores. It was tiny and had a small blue banner on the front of it. It was decorated like an old fashion store. He parked the car and soon the both of them got out and walked into the store. Shadow went to look around and Tails went straight to the counter. "Excuse me, can I have a quart of your homemade vanilla ice-cream?" The woman standing there smiled softly as she nodded and walked away. Tails just sat and whistled softly to himself as he waited taking a second or two to glance over at Shadow to see what he was doing. He saw the hedgehog looking at a small picture. Soon the woman came back out with his ice-cream. Tails paid for it and then turned to him. "I'm ready Shadow." He smiled back at the kit.

"You finally got your ice-cream you wanted for my pie." Tails nodded happily and Shadow sighed softly picking him up.

"H-H-Hey! What are you doing? Put me down Shadow!" Shadow just smiled as he walked out.

"Thank you very much miss." The woman waved happily as they walked out. She giggled softly at the two of them. Tails was still crying more of embarrassment as his face turned red.

"Shadow!!" He cried playfully. Shadow just kept walking chuckling to himself as he held the kit and felt him move around as he held him on his shoulder.

"Come on Miles lets go home." Soon he placed the kit in the passenger seat beside him and got in driving off.


	6. A Bad Dream

A Time For Two

Chapter 6

A Bad Dream

"It's ready now!" Tails smiled happily as he watched Shadow walk into the small dinning area. He had gone and decorated it for the both of them. On the table he had ice-cream his apple pie and a cake he had made. "Happy Anniversary Shadow!" Tails cheered happily. Shadow smiled as he pulled out the small wrapped up box. He held it out to the fox.

"Happy Anniversary Miles." The fox blushed softly s he looked at the box. It was wrapped in green paper with a blue bow on it. "I got this for you. I hope that you like it." He gave the box to the kit and watched him examine the box. After a while the fox goes and takes the ribbon off and then he opens the box. He gasped as he saw the small stuffed animal of Shadow inside.

"It's so cute!" He smiled as he pulled it out and hugged it. "Thank you so much. This is the best. Now when I am home and thinking of you I have him." He grinned happily. Shadow smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Miles." The kit hugged the small animal tightly for a long time; he was never going to let it go. It would be his special friend besides from the hedgehog himself. He then put the small plushy on the table and looked at Shadow.

"Come on lets eat some of the pie." Shadow smiled as he sat down at the table. The kit then went and got a couple of plates and forks. He then got a bigger knife so he could cut the pie with. Shadow looked at him worried.

"Are you sure you have that Miles?"

"Yes I used it to cut the apples with. I can handle it don't worry about it." The kit smiled softly at him before going to start and cut the pie up that he had worked on for his friend. The smell of apple cinnamon rushed through the room the minute the kit cut into the pie. The hedgehog found his mouth wanting to taste this pie Tails had made. The little kit was a good cook he knew that much. Soon Tails held out a pie of the still heated pie to the hedgehog face. "Here you take the first piece." He smiled happily at him and Shadow happily took it. Seeing the happy look on the kit face made him happy as well and he was glad that he had become great friends with him.

The black hedgehog sat at the table with the pie and enjoyed himself with the small kit as they both ate happily. He then allowed the flavor sit in his mouth for a while before going and swallowing it. He loved the taste of the pie.

The kit watched as the black hedgehog ate the pie. He giggled softly seeing some of the crumbs on his face. He then reached over and softly brushed some of the crumbs off his face. He then stopped.

"Wait Shadow you don't have ice-cream." He jumped up leaving out and grabbed the container of ice-cream and pulling out a ice-cream scoop from the cabinet. He soon came back in and smiled. "Here." The kit soon scooped the ice-cream out and put it on the small pie. As Shadow was about to go back to eating he stopped as he looked over at the kit.

"Miles, you should have some pie and ice-cream too." Tails smiled softly as he looked at him.

"No, I made the pie just for you. I want you to eat it." Shadow looked at him as he sighed softly. He sometimes felt very spoiled by the young fox. He then stood up and turned to walk away. The kit looked at him. "W-Where are you going.. Shadow?" The hedgehog did not say anything. Soon the kit was about to whimper and cry when Shadow appeared with another fork. He soon sat down and broke off some of the pie and held it to the kit's mouth. "S-Shadow?" He found himself turning a soft pink as he blushed.

"Come on Miles, I want you to eat some with me." The kit felt his ears burning softly as he soon opened his mouth and allowed Shadow to feed him. He was glad that Shadow was giving him so much attention. He really needed it sometimes he just felt so alone like no one cared, but he knew now that was not the case. Shadow smiled as he kept feeding the kit the pie. He found him to be cute and his blush made it worse. He liked having him around Tails really did make his life more exciting.

After finishing the pie the kit soon went to take the plate into the kitchen and placed them in the small sink. When he came back out into the small living area he saw that the hedgehog had retired to his favorite chair near the T.V. He turned and looked at him.

"Come on and sit with me Miles." The fox soon walked over and sat on the floor putting his head in Shadow's lap. He closed his eyes as he felt the hedgehog starch behind his ear causing him to purr softly. He liked the feel of it and it made him happy. Shadow looked down at the kit and smiled softly. He then reached over and grabbed the small remote turning the T.V on. He never owned one of these before Tails had came to visit him a lot.

When he turned the T.V on it was turned to the local news. Even though he happened to be a loner he liked to keep up with what was going on in the world and the weather. Though more importantly if the kit happened to be with his blue friend and something was on the news about him it was the only way to keep tabs on him without worrying too much. By this time Tails had his eyes closed as he purred deeply snuggling into Shadow's lap

"In local news Sonic The hedgehog has once again saved the world from the evil clutches of Dr. Eggman.." The black hedgehog looked down and saw the fox ear twitch a bit most likely from hearing the name. He then heard the kit sigh softly.

"Something the matter Miles?" The kit sat up and looked at Shadow a bit upset.

"I didn't even know something was going on. Sonic would have usually found some way to get in contact with me but he didn't."

"Maybe he did not get a chance to do so because it came up so quickly." Tails' ears dropped down sadly. He felt that Sonic didn't care for him as a friend like he used to. He wasn't sure if it was because he was spending so much time with Shadow or not but it still made him a bit upset just because he really liked to help him when it came to saving the planet. Shadow then ran his hand through his hair as he went back to starching the fox ear. "Miles you should not get so upset over this. It is just one incident." He soon lifted the chin of the kit up because he could hear her sniffling. "It is alright. Shh." Soon the kit weakly cried softly feeling a bit sad. "Come on your getting yourself worked up for no reason. Come on you need some sleep its getting late." Tails rubbed his eyes softly trying to get rid of the tears. Shadow then turned the T.V off as he picked up the kit holding him in his arms. The kit then snuggled into Shadow softly as his tears fell. He could not understand why he was so worked up but he was glad that Shadow was there to comfort him.

As Shadow was about to head to the bedroom he heard a loud whimper come from the kit. He turned and looked at Tails a bit worried.

"What is it?" Tails pointed t the small stuffed plushie on the table.

"I want my plushie." Shadow smiled softly as he walked over to the table and picked up the small creature handing it over to the fox who seam to get really happy once it was in his arms.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" The kit nodded his head softly as he rested his head on Shadow's shoulder. As much as he wanted to cry being in Shadow's arms it was hard to do so. He had never felt so safe and care for in his life then how he was right then. Shadow just looked at the kit heading to the bedroom hearing the kit purr from happiness. "Happy Anniversary Miles.."

The little kit found himself running to try and catch up with his blue hero. He was speeding way in front of him and pulling away fast.

"Sonic! Please wait for me! Don't go!!" The kit was surprised to see the hedgehog stop and turn to look at him.

"Tails, I don't need you anymore. I was always able to work alone and that is how it is going to stay." Tails looked up at him.

" But Sonic, I don't understand. I thought we were friends? I want to help you."

"I don't need your help so just get away from me!"

"But Sonic!" He was about to walk over to the blue hedgehog when he was tackled hard by him being knocked into a wall. Tails slowly fell down to the ground. He then looked up with tears in his eyes. "Sonic, please I want to be with you." He looked to see Sonic sneering at him. He shivered in fear as he walked over to the fox and picked him up by the collar of his fur.

"I don't need you. I never want to see you again." Tails cried out weakly as he saw Sonic about to punch him hard. "Goodbye Tails." Tails screamed as he hit hit hard. While feeling the burn of the hit his eyes flashed open as he scream out again.

As he looked around he saw that he was in bed. The sun had not come up yet and the black hedgehog that was sleeping beside him was now up right from the scream of the little kit. Tails was shaking all over as he breathed out. His vision was doubled as it came into view. It was a dream he had; though not really a dream a nightmare. By this time the hedgehog was holding the kit.

"Miles are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" Tails was still shaking and he felt his eyes water. The nightmare he had was it trying to tell him something. He then looked up at Shadow. He looked concern and worried about the kit. Tails then started to cry holding onto him.

"I had a bad dream Shadow." The black hedgehog held onto Tails and petted him softly. He was very worried about the kit. For a while now he had been having these nightmares. The strange thing was that the kit did not tell him what they were about. He did not want to force it out of him so he never bugged him about it.

"Calm down Miles, it was just a bad dream. I'ts over now." The kit held onto Shadow tightly. He was not really sure if that was the case. He felt that it might get much worse before it gets better.


	7. Please Don't Leave Me

A Time For Two

Chapter 7

Please Don't Leave Me

After spending a few says with Shadow the kit knew it was time for him to go home and check on things there. Sometimes it felt like he would stay at Shadow's for months at a time even though it was only a couple of days. He wondered if the blue hedgehog even missed him. Most of the time he assumed he did not fell Sonic did because he was never really there in the first place.

While working on the Tornado he heard the familiar sound of the wind being ripped by speed. He soon pulled out from under the plane to see Sonic standing there in front of him.

"Hey Tails, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days." Tails just looked at Sonic He wasn't really sure how to answer that to be honest. His one close friend that he felt took care of him seam to ignore him more then ever now. Now he truly knew how it felt to be Amy Rose.

"I was staying with a friend for a few days. Is that ok?" Sonic nodded softly.

"No sweat off my back little buddy. But I could have used your help a couple of days ago." The kit felt his ears burn from a flushed anger he was feeling all of a sudden. He needed him. If he needed him so much he could have went to find him.

"What do you mean you needed me Sonic? I wasn't far away you could have come to get me you know. I'm only a call away and you know that."

"I don't care for phones Tails you know that." The fox sighed as he turned away.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you Sonic. It would have been nice to know that I was needed." The blue hedgehog blinked looking at the kit. He did not know what was wrong with him but he seamed a bit angry at him for no reason. So he decided to do what he felt was best and ask him what the problem was.

"What is wrong with you Tails. Your acting like I did something wrong to you or something." By this time the fox was getting ready to go back to his work when he turned and looked at Sonic a bit hurt.

"Do you even care about me Sonic? Can you answer me that?" Sonic blinked looking confused and dumbfounded. The fox sighed looking at him. "Well?"

"Of course I do Tails. But you know how I am. I am a hero and I save the planet and stuff and you are the side kick who is supposed to be here to help me whenever I need you."

"So you just assume that all I am good for is helping you when you need it? That I don't have anything better to do with my time." The kit looked down feeling a bit defeated.

"But Tails, you're the side kick that is what you are supposed to do." Tails looked up at him angrily.

"Side kick! I'm suppose to be your friend! How could you be so mean!" Tails could feel his hands shaking a bit as he looked at the hedgehog. He still looked lost and confused as to why the fox was acting like this. " You just don't understand! You don't know how to care for anyone do you!" Soon tears started to form in Tails' eyes as he turned to go back to work. Sonic just sighed softly.

"Look, you must be upset about something so I'm just going to leave you alone ok? I'll see you later." As he said that he turned and sped out. The kit had turned holding a oil can and threw it hard at the door the hedgehog vanished out of. He cried softly falling to his knees not believing what Sonic had just said. How could he be so insensitive? He was angry about something. He was angry at him for not acknowledging his feelings.

Nightfall had come and Shadow was sitting in his favorite chair reading the newspaper. The thunder outside warned him that it would soon be raining soon and that he should go and close all of the windows. He did not let that bother him though as he read through the main issues, one still including the blue hedgehog and his good work once again. The black hedgehog just sighed softly a bit annoyed seeing Sonic in the paper again. After a while he just got tired of seeing Sonic' face it was reparative and after a while seeing the same thing over and over again just annoyed him. He soon threw the paper on the small coffee table and went about closing the windows in his little house preparing for the storm.

Just as he closed the final window in his bedroom there was a flash of lighting and soon the rain poured down hard and heavy. He shook his head softly hoping no one would have gotten caught in such a bad storm though he knew the blue hedgehog would be out there. He let the though pass as he soon got a small chill and made his way t the kitchen to make himself some hot tea. While he reached up to get the tea he saw a small oven mitt that was green and had a bunny on it. It belonged to Tails. As he stood there and looked at it he saw the image of the small fox standing there happily holding it up showing Shadow and telling him that he would be safe now while cook. This memory made him worried about the kit now. The nightmare he had been having. He wondered time after time what they were about. He always felt that dreams were a message trying t get to the person. Telling them that there was something they needed to do before these dreams would pass. Apparently the little fox had not dealt with the dreams in full because if he did they would cease to occur.

Shadow is now sitting back in his chair looking at the rain with its companions thunder and lighting. While deep in thought he soon heard a small tap at the door. He blinked looking at the door for a while and then was about to go back to his tea when he heard it again. This time it was a bit louder then before and he felt it could not be the wind. He soon walked over and opened the door seeing the kit standing there soaked down to the bone. He was wearing a green hooded jacket but it was not enough to keep him dry. Shadow looked at him and kneeled down to him.

"Miles what are you doing out here?" He could see tears in his eyes. "Miles… come on in here." He soon pulled the small kit out of the rain and went and got a towel. He pulled the wet jacket off him and soon went to dry the fox off with the towel. He could hear the fox sniffling and now Shadow was worried that he might have a cold. It would not shock him if Tails did have a cold knowing how far the fox would have to walk to get here and apparently he got caught when the rain started to fall.

Tails was now sitting by the small fire place in the living room. He had a blanket around him and he was shivering. Shadow soon came in with a cup of tea for him. Tails could tell it was his favorite cup as Shadow sat down beside him giving him the cup.

"Miles… please tell me what is wrong. I've been worried about you and I'm afraid for you." Tails looked at Shadow. He then started to cry in his arms.

"Shadow you're the only one who cares about me! Sonic thinks that I am a side kick and nothing more!" He shakes softly. Shadow just looked down softly holding the fox. He knew that Tails was having issues with Sonic because of how the hedgehog was never around. He assumed that maybe that was what the dreams were about and Tails needed to confront him. Shadow soon pulled the cup away and rocked Tails softly in his arms.

"Calm down Miles. I'm here for you ok? I care about you and I want you to be happy." The fox looked up at Shadow his eyes red. Tails was panting softly shaking. He then took a deep breath looking at the black hedgehog. He knew how much he cared about him and he felt the same.

Tails was now in the bedroom with Shadow and was telling him about all of the dreams he had been having about Sonic and how he felt he was not loved or care for by the hedgehog. Shadow just held him softly as he cried and talked to him. After he finished his story Tails looked up at him.

"Shadow, do you love me? " Shadow looked at the fox and smiled as he leaned over kissing his forehead.

"Of course I do Miles you are by far the most important person in my life." Tails looked at Shadow tears in his eyes. He hugged him tightly.

"I love you Shadow. Please, please I want to stay with you. I will go and work at my workshop but I wanna live you. I don't want to be alone." Shadow smiled softly.

"No you don't have to be alone. You can stay with me. I will never leave you."


	8. I Hate You All

A Time For Two

Chapter 8

I Hate You All

The kit was back at his workshop now packing his things up. It was hard for him to make a choice but it didn't really matter. Four days out of the week if not more he would come back and work on his plane. He would come it was his workshop. It just would not be his home. The black hedgehog stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile watching the kit run around in circles trying to figure out what he should take and what he should leave there.

"Miles, do you need any help?" He soon walked closer to the kit. Tails soon turned and looked up.

"N-No I will be done in a second Shadow. I-I just can't figure out what to take." Shadow crossed his arms.

"You act as if you are never coming back. You can always come and get more things when you need them. You only live 40 minutes away from my home." The kit sat on his knees looking up at Shadow. He was telling the truth. They did not live too far. In fact Shadow and Knuckles were his closest neighbors. Sonic, Amy and a few others of his friends lived in the city. He still felt a bit lonely when he sent all of his time working.

"Alright Shadow." He soon stood up with a green bag. Shadow grinned as he could see the kit was having problems trying to hold the bag. Shadow went and picked the bag up putting it over his shoulder. The kit laughed softly as he hugged Shadow. "You know I could have carried it myself."

"And watch you struggle with your little arms. " He smirked softly as Tails ears dropped to his sides. "Oh come on Miles, it was a joke."

"Your mean Shadow." Shadow just smirked at the kitsune as he turned to walk out of the small house. "H-Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Shadow grinned and pretended not to hear the kit. "Shaodw!" Tails tugged on his leg and growled annoyed. He then heard Shadow chuckle softly. "You jerk!" Shadow just kept grinning and left out of the house. Tails soon locked the door and followed him back to the region of the jungle that Shadow home was in.

Late the two are now back at his small home and Shadow takes the bag into his bedroom.

"Here Miles, I made some space for you in my closet. You have your own side." Tails walked over as he looked and and smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing all this. Taking me in and letting me live with you."

"It's the least I can do for you." He looked at Tails as he smiled happily at him.

Tails stayed in the room and made space putting all of his clothes away. He then looked over at Shadow's clothing. Shadow's shirts were a bit bigger then his so they would look a lot bigger on him.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah Miles?" He was sitting in his favorite chair as always about to read the newspaper put stopped. He soon got up going into the bedroom. "What is it?"

"You need some new clothes. " The black hedgehog just blinked looking at Tails. He wasn't sure where that came from but he cleared his throat to respond.

"What do you mean I need new clothing? What is wrong with my clothing?" Tails lifted it up one of his shirts.

"Come on Shadow this thing looks older then you are." He stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to the store because there is no food in here. Maybe you should think of getting a new shirt and pants." The black hedgehog rolled his eyes.

The two of them were now in Station Square. They both had decided to meet up in two hours so they could go home. Shadow had a few things he needed to do as did Tails. As Tails was going into the large market he saw the blue hedgehog walking with food in his hands.

"S-Sonic! Hey!" The fox ran over to him. It had been a while since he had saw him. Though as he was running he slowed down to a stop thinking of what he said to him last. He wasn't even sure if he would respond to him or not because of how he yelled and ran away. He soon took a deep breath as he walked towards him. "Hi Sonic, how are you today?" The blue hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders at the kit. It was strange to see him again. He thought that he would never see him again because of what had happen.

"Nothing much Tails, how have things been for you?"

"Fine, I feel a lot happier then what I used to be." Sonic smiled smugly.

"Happier, running behind Shadow the way you sued to run behind me. You know he doesn't care about you right?" Tails looked at him shocked.

"Of course he cares about me. He cares more then you ever do now."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't even bother coming and looking for me did you? You were just thinking oh he'll be fine and come back whenever he wants to. Did you even think that I could be dead or something?"

"Oh come on Tails, I know you wouldn't do something stupid like that?"

"What makes you think you know such a thing!" Out of anger Tails smacked the contents out of the hedgehog's hand sending them crashing to the smooth glass like ground. This in turn made Sonic angry.

"What in the hell is your problem!"

"You don't even care about me? You're so fucking worried about yourself and what the hell you want that anyone else is just in the way!" Sonic growled as he held his hand up as if he was about to strike him but was stopped by another. He turned to see Shadow standing here holding his arm. By this time Tails was on his knees crying. Also attention had been bought to the area thanks to the food falling on the ground. Shadow just looked at Sonic calmly no anger or anything.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sonic growled as he pulled his arm away from him.

"I wasn't doing anything until Tails came and started to bother me." Shadow felt a bit confused. Sonic used to treat the kit like a little brother but is seamed lately as if he did not care about him at all. Was he the reason for this? Could Sonic really be jealous of him because Tails was giving all his attention to him? Tails soon looked up at the both of them with tears in his eyes shaking from fear and anger. Shadow sighed softly as she kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on Miles, I'll take you come." Sonic rolled his eyes as he turned away walking out of the market. Shadow just shook his head not sure of what to think about things now. Was he the reason that the two of them were having this falling out. He did not want to be the one in charge if the two of them got into a really bad fight that could end their friendship. He thought the two of them were cute together but he did care for Tails and did not want to see him upset. He soon helped the crying kit to his feet and the two of them walked out of the market and headed back to the car. Once in the car Shadow turned and looked at him. "Did you start that fight in there with Sonic?" tails looked up at him almost shocked.

"I.. well I was talking to him and he said something nasty. I did knock the food out of his hand but Shadow you don't understand! He said you didn't care for me and I know that is a lie. I know how much you care about me. Even more then he does!" Shadow by this time had pulled off.

"Miles, I haven't known you as long as Sonic has. I do not believe the two of you should be fighting like this and if you started it you should go and say that you are sorry."

"Just because you didn't know me as long as Sonic doesn't mean you don't care about me and that Sonic can talk trash about you!" Tails could feel the tears start to swell out of his eyes and down his muzzle as he sniffled softly. Shadow sighed softly.

"Do you think that Sonic is upset that you are spending all of your time with me and not him?"

"Why should he care! He was never around anyway he would just run off for days! Do you think Sonic is right and I am wrong?"

"I believe that the both of you are wrong." Tails eyes shot open as he screamed.

"STOP THE CAR!!" Shadow sighed as he came to a stop. Tails took no time to take the safety belt off and get out of the car.

"Miles, get back into the car please." Tails did not look at him.

"No! How can you say I was wrong! He was talking about you! I care about you and… and you!! I HATE YOU!!" Tails screamed as he soon ran off into the city. Shadow watched him run off wondering what he should do. He knew this was a shout for attention the question was should he go after him and give him what he wanted. He did not believe this was the way to do thing so he sat there a while. He wasn't going to go home but he was not going to go running off after him so soon either. He knew Tails needed time to think about things and that once he did he would do one of two things. Either he would keep going and not turn back or he would come back to both him and Sonic. Though, he was not looking for an apology. He just wanted the kit to be happy and he knew one thing he needed was to be on good turns with Sonic and vise versa.

Tails was shaking from anger now as he walked down the pathway heading to who know where. He couldn't understand why Shadow was taking Sonic' side when he had seen first hand what it had done to him. He was having nightmare about Sonic leaving him and then the way he acted in the market just made him boil over. He found it to be so wrong that Sonic would say such a thing, but then Shadow it was almost as if he was agreeing with him or something. The kit cried more as he held his head feeling a headache overcome him. He was lost, very lost and the people the thought he could relay on kicked dirt in his face and walked away.

"Why.. Lords of the heavens why has this happen to me? Am I really a bad person?" As he said that once again the clouds darken and it started to rain. "I hate you all."


	9. I Need You

Authors Note: I know its been a while and i'm sorry for taking so long. I guess lack of inspiration will do that to you. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

A Time For Two Chapter 9

I Need You

Tails walked along the sidewalk in the city as the rain fell down on him. He sniffled weakly as he looked up at the sky growling. The images of what had happen coming to hid mind. How could Shadow take up for that jerk He thought to himself. As he walked a car flew past bringing up water with him soaking the fox even more. He whimpered out in anger and felt tears come his eyes as he wanted to cry. He shook his head pushing the idea out of his mind. He didn't want to cry and he was not going to go running back to Shadow or Sonic just so they could prove a point to him.

Shadow sat in the small car for a while and watched as the clouds came in and the sky darkened from blue to grey and then a yellowish black. It was not really a nice sight to see as if the sky itself was sick as well. The black hedgehog sighed softly as he gripped the steering wheel. It had only been an hour and a half and would have assumed that the kitsune would have come back to the car.

"Come on Miles come back." He looked out seeing the rain come down even harder and faster from when it had first started and it made him even more worried. He then went and turned the car on and pulled off to go and look for the kit. As he drove he could see many people running for shelter and going into their homes. He just wanted to take Tails home and make him feel better.

Tails was walking on the better side of town Tails soon found himself at a familiar apartment building. He ran inside soak and wet and headed up to the third floor and knocked on the door that said 3F.

The door opened and a pink hedgehog looked at the fox and gasped softly.

"Tails? What happened to you?" Tails shivered softly and sneezed loudly as he was gestured inside by Amy Rose. She went and quickly got a few towels and came back in and started to dry the fox off. The kitsune just whimpered and sniffled softly as he allowed the pink hedgehog to dry him off. He did not feel much like talking to her about what had happened between his two closest friends. He just hoped that she would not annoy him about it so much that she is forced to tell him.

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now Amy." He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and tries to fight back tears. The worse part of it was that Shadow did not even bother looking for him. He had been gone for over two hours now and it did not look as if the black hedgehog cared as much as thought he did.

"Come on Tails you can tell me. I won't tell anyone I swear." Tails shook his head no as he held onto one of the towels on his head.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Amy." The pink hedgehog looked at the kit a bit worried. It wasn't like him to push her away like this because she was his best female friend. Whatever had happen it was bad and she knew it had something to do with Sonic. She then sighed as she decided to not bother the kit about it anymore not wishing to make him angry at her.

"Alright then Tails. Well if you are tired you know where the guestroom is for you. I was about to make some tea to go with the cake I made would you like some?" Tails looked up at Amy and nodded softly.

"I would just like some tea if you don't mind Amy." She smiled softly and then turned and walked into the kitchen putting a pink teapot on her small white stove. Tails looked around the apartment. It had been a while since he had been in here and forgot how pink and white it was. It was annoying but he could deal with it he had gotten used to it after a while. His mind then slipped back to Sonic and Shadow. How could they treat him like that? It was like both of them were in it together to make him feel hurt. He just wanted to go home now but he was not going to give Shadow the benefit of the doubt he refused to. He turned and looked out of the window that was near him. The dark sky loomed over the city as the rain fell harder and faster. At least he had found some place to go and was not outside running around in that mess. He would have gotten sick for sure he knew.

Shadow was walking down the street no umbrella and being pushed against the wind. There was only but so much searching he could do while he was in the car and he needed to go down some of the street. He did not have an umbrella but he really didn't care. All he wanted to do now was find Tails and take him home. For some strange reason beyond him he went and stopped at Rouge's house to see if the kit had gone there of course he was no where in sight. From there he went to visit Cream and her mother and they too said they had not seen the orange. As he walked through the pouring rain grumbling to his self he wondered now why he didn't go to Amy Rose home first. She was tails' best female friend and he always ran to her if he needed someone to talk or comfort him. He guessed that maybe the kit would not travel so far in the rain to get to her home from where he had ran away. He hoped that was the case and would find the kit safe and sound at her house. The bad thing was that her apartment building was set off from the road and you had to walk a block in a half to get there unless you had a parking ticket to park in the small parking lot. Of course that was only reserved for the residence that lived there of which he was not.

He slumped into the apartment building soaked. The weight of the rain had even pushed his ears down. He walked over to the main desk and looked at the man that was sitting there. The man just blinked as he went into the back and got Shadow a towel.

"You know sir this is how you can get sick if that is what you are trying to do."

"Forget me. Is Amy Rose in her apartment? I need to see her and tell her it is Shadow. "The man nodded as he walked over to a phone and looked up Amy's name and apartment number. He then dialed it.

Amy walked over to Tails with the pot. The kit had gotten up and helped Amy set up her little tea area with cups, saucers and plates since she was having cake herself. She walked over with the hot teapot and her pink oven mitt as she went about pouring the tea into the cups. The fox nodded in gratitude. Amy herself then walked over t her cup and poured some hot water into it and then made her way back into the kitchen to put it back on the burner.

"Are you sure you don't want any cake Tails? Itss really good." Tails shook his head no again as he went about fixing the tea to his liking. He only needed a little bit of sugar because he always found the stuff to be way too sweet if it was more then told. As Amy was making her way back into the living room her small phone rang. She went over and picked it up to hear the reception at the main desk tell her she had a guest. "Who is it?" She asked the man. She heard the reply of it being Shadow and she looked at the phone for a moment. She knew over the past few months Tails had gotten every close to the ebony hedgehog and wondered if maybe the both of them had gotten into a fight and that is why he ended up like this. She knew that Shadow would never do this to Tails. She then thought back to a while ago when Tails had called her talking about all of the dreams he had been having of Sonic and some of Shadow. Something was really going on between the three of them but she was not going to let the kit bottle him self up and try to force all of this away. Tails liked trying to do that a lot she noticed and all it did was really hurt him in the end. She sighed softly as she put the receiver back up to her ear. "You can send him up." She said softly as she soon hung up the phone and then walked over to Tails. She then wondered how the kit would respond if he was having a fight with him. It didn't matter she would fix it and make things right between them again.

"Who was that?" The kit asked as the female walked over and sat down on the love seat on the opposite side of him.

"Just the man at the front guest telling me I had a package. I'll get it later though it's nothing special I'm sure just stuff I buy from online."

"You know you really should stop doing that. Your not going to have any money soon if you spend it buying stuff online."

"Hey I like to shop online. It wouldn't hurt you to do it once in a while and change our outfits." The kit growled at Amy as she smirked softly. He hated when she started to go on her little rant about the way the kit dressed.

Shadow turned and looked at the man and nodded as he was told what room number Amy was in and that he could go upstairs. He was just hoping that Tails was up there as well so he could take him home. He sneezed softly as he shook off some of the remaining water. He couldn't be catching a cold that soon could he? He wasn't one to get sick much though it did happen once in a while. He climbed the steps and soon was outside of the female's door. He knocked on it softly.

Inside both Amy and Tails turned and looked at the door. Amy then calmly went over and opened it to see Shadow. Not in as bad shape as Tails was when he had first arrived but she knew that he had been running out in the rain as well. They were so silly she thought as she invited him in. Shadow eyes fell onto the kit sitting on the small love seat who was turned from him. He could see that he was still very much angry at him but he was glad that he was safe. It was all he wanted.

"What are you ding here Shadow." Tails said finally when Amy closed the door and walked off to get Shadow a new towel to dry off with.

"I was looking for you Miles." He said softly as he sneezed again. Tails turned and looked at him. He could tell he had been out in the rain but was it long enough for him to get sick. He started to get a bit worried and was going to comment on it when he stopped himself. _Not until he apologizes for how he treated me ._He told his self. Amy walked in and passed Shadow the dry towel and he thanked her softly as he went to finish drying himself off.

"You weren't looking for me. You just wanted me to learn a lesson." Amy blinked. The two must have gotten into a fight she guessed as she went and poured a cup of tea for Shadow. The hedgehog seamed a bit calmer then he normally was and very quiet.

"That is not true Miles and you know it. I just want you to make your mends with Sonic that is all. I do not wish for you to be fighting with him because it makes you upset." Amy blinked her eyes going wide eyed. So the kit was in fights with both of them. He must be torn apart between the both of them; a long time friendship with Sonic and a new growling friendship with Shadow.

Tails turned away from Shadow feeling his tears coming to his eyes. He told himself he would not cry but seeing him now it made him hurt. Shadow looked at him seeing this and turned to Amy. As much as she wanted to stay in the room and see what was going to happen she knew it was not her place nd that Shadow would never allow it. So she got up and headed into bedroom and proceeded to call Cream knowing that she was wondering what was going on.

When Amy left the room Shadow turned and looked over at the kit. He was shaking from what could have been anger and sorrow and anger. Shadow then walked over to him and sat down beside him. The fox still didn't look at him but soon felt the hedgehog arms wrap around him softly as he whispered.

"Miles I'm sorry alright. I did not mean you were going to be so sensitive about what I was going to say about you and Sonic. I just want you to be happy and I know that Sonic makes you happy." The fox turned and looked at Shadow his eyes filed with tears. His sapphire eyes burned into his.

"Shadow, you make me happy!" He shouted softly at him as he started to cry in his arms. Shadow looked a bit surprised but smiled as he held the kit back. It was strange because he missed this; having him in his arms and feeling him purr happily.

"I make you happy Miles?" Shadow repeated the words of the kit. Tails then looked up at him still with tear stained eyes. Shadow softly wiped them away. The fox blushed softly as she looked at him. He could not understand the feeling he was getting. He was just so happy being with the ebony hedgehog. He snuggled happily into him softly.

"Yes Shadow, and I need you. I really do. You make me feel needed" Shadow blinked softly and smiled softly.

"You are needed Miles. I need you too." Amy smiled softly watching the two. Thought it didn't last long as he phone rang again. This time it was a very alarmed Cream screaming and crying.

"Turn on your TV AMY!" Amy just blinked a bit as she walked over to the TV and turned it on. As soon as she did she found the laughing Eggamn in her face.

"Greetings world! I have taken over all of the channels to show you and once and a lifetime event! The DEATH of Sonic The Hedgehog!" Amy gasped as she and everyone around the world saw Sonic Strapped into a table. Metal kept his arms and legs still and a metal plate was over his mouth. Eggman laughed again as Amy screamed and ran out to the two.

"Sonic is in trouble!! Eggman is going to kill him! On live TV!" Sonic and Tails ran into the bedroom and looked at the TV. Above the hedgehog was of course a timer. It read 12:50:27 and the timer was going down quickly.


	10. Space Colony Ark

A Time For Two Chapter 10

Space Colony Ark

Tails looked at the TV in shock as he saw the blue hedgehog strapped in about to be killed. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Eggman or angry at Sonic himself. How could he had gotten captured.

Amy sat there on the bed and cried for a bit and looked at the kit.

"We have to go and save him." Tails looked at Amy and then turned away. They did not have much time and they didn't even know where they were. He knew it was time for him to get to work.

"I guess it's up to me to save Sonic." He felt some hands hold onto his shoulders softly. He looked up to see the black hedgehog looking down at him.

"We will save Sonic." This made the fox ears perked up happily. Even with Sonic being in trouble he was lad to have Shadow there with him. He soon stood up.

"We need to get going Shadow." The fox turned to Amy who was still sniffling softly. "Don't worry Amy we will save him." She smiled softly at him. "And thanks again for helping me."

"It's what I do Tails you know that." She turned and looked at the screen looking at Sonic. By this time Tails and Shadow was on their way out of the door and heading back to the workshop. As the two walked down the street many of the people were looking at the television screens in horror as Sonic was put on display and Eggman laughed loudly at his suppose triumph.

No more then a half an hour later the two were back at the workshop. Tails was worried and went over into his workshop. He went over to his TV and started to hook up different wires and cords. Shadow watched him and sat down.

"You're going to track the signal that he is using to broadcast?" The fox nodded softly. Shadow was not the smartest person in the world but for Tails he was smarter then anyone he knew around him.

"It shouldn't take too long and once we find out where he is keeping him we can go and get him."

"You know it's not going to be easy for us just to walk in there Miles." The fox was playing with a machine as he started to get some information from the signal.

"I know but you say as if you can't do it Shadow. I trust you with my life and I know if anyone else was to be by my side at this I would be worried but I'm not." Shadow blinked as he looked at Tails. He had that much trust in him already. He felt the same way. As he was lost in a bit of thought Tails snapped his fingers.

"I got the signal! He's.." The fox stopped as he looked up the location of where the signal was coming from. Shadow looked at him.

"What is it Miles. Where is it coming from?"

"It's coming from the space colony Ark." Shadow shook his head and turned away from him.

"That's impossible that place was destroyed after what happened."

"Yeah I know but that is what it is saying. We have to go." Tails stood up and was about to leave when she turned and looked at Shadow who did not move. "Shadow, please I need your help." Shadow sighed softly all of his past memories coming back to him. He did not want to relive all of that again and he did not want to go back to that place. He turned and looked at the fox. He looked really hurt and upset. Most likely because the fox had just told him how much he trusted and now he was acting as if he did not want to help the fox. He then walked over to Tails.

"Alright fine. Let's get going and get this over with. I would have guessed Sonic would have been smart enough not to be caught by the scientist. Oh well." The fox smiled softly.

"Come on we have to go to the military base and get one of the space shuttles from there. It 's our only chance." Shadow nodded as the two went into the workshop of the fox and ready his plane for takeoff.

Tails jumped into the cockpit and Shadow took Sonic's place on the back of the plane. Tails looked up at him standing there ready to go. It was strange to see someone in Sonic's place standing there. He put his goggles on and soon turned the plane on and checked one last time before taking off into the sky. He looked at the clouds and for a brief second could see Sonic's face.

"_I know we don't get along as well as we used to Sonic but that doesn't mean I won't come to save you. Trust me like I trust you and Shadow." _

Shadow looked down at Tails as he concentrated on the path he was going to take to get to the base. Sometimes he could look so serious. Maybe that was why the blue hedgehog tried his best to be a great friend to the fox. He was very dependable.

On a military base that was north of Red Mountain men watched the TV screen shocked and amazed at what was happening. They looked at the timer to see it read 10 hours and some minutes. The clock was winding down for their favorite hero. One of the Generals was making his rounds when he heard a loud roar. It sounded like a plane. He walked outside to see the Tornado heading right at him. He knew it was Tails and it was only a minute of time before he was coming.

"It took him long enough to get here. I was a bit worried that he wasn't going to show up for a while." The plane soon landed and the fox hoped out and Shadow soon followed behind him. The General nodded to Tails. "Welcome back to the base Tails. How can we help you?"

"We need to use your space shuttle. We know where Sonic is. He's out in space." The man blinked and looked at the fox. He knew he must have been serious because he had an determined looked on his face.

"Well if it is what you need Tails. You do know that no one is to know of all of this." The fox nodded softly knowing that. It was the same things like before when he came to use the equipment to save Amy a few months ago. The man then turned and looked over at Shadow. "And who is this?"

"This is my close friend Shadow. He is here to help me to save Sonic." The man nodded softly as the two followed the man and they were soon taken deep down into the depths of the base. It gets so dark that the two can not se and there is a glowing green light that helped lead the way. They soon came to a huge black door that is marked "Do Not Enter" The General goes and pulls out a card and swipes it into a slot and then punches in a code. The door slides open and they walk into a room that looks like a control room. Tails runs over to a window to see a few shuttles on the other side of them. They looked as if it was being prepared to go into space. Tails turned and looked at the man. "Were you expecting us to go into space?" The man shakes his head no.

"No we just have this here because the space program was running out of space in the area they were." The fox nodded softly. It was a bit strange but he really didn't have time to think about it right now.

"Well set us up! We have to go now. It will take us at least three hours to get there if not longer." Tails then ran past them going out into the shuttle area. Shadow was following as well as the two went and climbed into the closet shuttle and started to strap them selves in Tails was flicking the controls getting ready for launch as they hear a lot of noise and some flashing lights.

"INTRUTER ALERT! INTRUTER ALERT!" The voice called out. The general turned and looked at the screen and saw a pink hedgehog running around swinging a hammer at the men trying to get past them.

"There is a girl hedgehog down here! Take her down!" Tails ears perk up hearing this and calls out to him.

"No! Its Amy don't kill her! She is here to help us!" The guy looks at Tails on the screen. "I swear to you. Just let her come down here." The General sighs softly.

Ten minutes later the pink hedgehog is buckling herself into a chair next to Tails. The fox had to beg the General not to kill her because she had came there. She just wanted to help like she always does but never does it in the right way. Shadow looked at the female a bit annoyed that she had caused such a scene and made them waste some time.

"Amy if you wanted to come you should have just told us." He spoke softly to her. She sat back in the chair and looked over at tails as he did a final check as they were about to blast off.

"Tails would have said no. I know it he never wants me to go anywhere." Tails turns and looks at her.

"That's because I did not want you to get hurt. I should have guessed that you were going to come anyway. Oh well we need to get this show on the road." Amy crossed her arms and looked at them as the countdown started. As they yelled out ONE Tails slammed down the launch button and the shuttle went straight up heading into the atmosphere. It seemed like the three of them were in obit for hours. The three of them held on to their seats as the blue sky turned to black showing their decent into space. In Shadow's mind is was like going back in time to a horrible nightmare that he had been running away from the past few years. Once again he found himself going back to this place and for what? He knew why because he wanted to help Tails. Other then that he would not have come. Tails pointed as he soon saw the object floating in a circle. He couldn't believe it because they had swore it had been destroyed. "Well there it is." Amy blinked as she soon recognized what it was.

"Ark? I thought it was.." Before she could finish she saw Tails glancing over at her. She then looked over at Shadow who had fallen silent back to his old ways Tails knew this was going to be hard for him to face this place once again but he just wanted to go in and get Sonic and then leave. With Shadow there it shouldn't take too long to accomplish.

Tails took ahold of the controls and soon started to steer the shuttle in to land it on the far side of the colony hoping that Eggman did not see them. It seamed the scientist was too busy being on TV and making fun of Sonic to really noticed what was going on. Amy was looking at her watch getting more and more nervous as time started to wine down for Sonic. The fox landed the shuttle and gave the two the ok for them to get out of their seats. Amy of course was the first one up heading to the door to open it. Tails turned and looked over at Shadow more then worried about him. Was he going to be able to handle all of this?

Tails walked out onto the familiar deck of the floating monstrosity with Amy. Shadow soon followed and as he stepped on he started getting flashbacks of what had happen to him when he was here with Eggman's relative and when Sonic and friends had came here. He looked down a bit closing his eyes trying to push the memories out of his head.

"Shadow are you sure you are going to be alright?" Tails walked over to him to try and give support and comfort to help him. He looked at the fox his blue eyes glowing brightly showing concern for him. It made him smile.

"I will be fine Miles trust me." Tails tried his best to look happy but he was still worried about him. Right now they needed to find Sonic. He would talk to Shadow about all of this once they were safely home. He looked down at his watch and then pointed.

"Alright let's go this way. Amy come on." He looks around and the pink hedgehog was gone. He growled more then annoyed. He knew he should have made her go back home and now she had vanished. "Oh come on! This is the wrong time for her to be vanishing!" The fox sighed a bit frustrated at the hedgehog. Once again he felt the comforting hands of Shadow on his shoulders.

"Come on Miles you know she went to find Sonic. If she is not there when we find him then we will go and find her after we save Sonic alright?" The fox looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Alright then."


	11. Maria

A Time For Two Chapter 11

Maria

The small kit ran down the somewhat quiet hallway with the black hedgehog beside him. The area echoed their footsteps.

"Where could Amy had gone that fast? She was just here. You would think we could hear her footsteps if she was looking for Sonic." As the fox looked up at Shadow he could see he was still in a bit of a trance. He knew this place was bringing back bad memories of what had happened to him in the past. He just wanted to help Sonic and then get home. He wanted to see Shadow happy again not freaked out because he had to come back to this place.

Shadow was indeed in his own world as he ran through the empty halls of the Ark. His memory flashed back to when he was running with Maria trying to help her from being killed. It was to where he would last see her.

"_Maria, are you alright up there? Do you see you see me? Are you watching over me now like you used to." _

The fox looked at Shadow for a bit longer before he heard the scream of the pink hedgehog.

"You let my Sonic go!!" Eggman blinked as he looked at the female wielding the huge hammer in his face.

"How in the hell did you get up here? That fox must be up here with you." By this time both Tails and Shadow were running into the room where the scientist was standing with the blue hero strapped up. Tails looked at Eggman as he tried to grab Amy but she managed to slip away and head for the table with Sonic on it. "Get back here!" As he reached out for the girl he was spun around many times and was in a small black whirlpool. Finding himself to be dizzy and spinning Amy went and smashed at the table hard trying to free Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic I will save you!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. Her attempts were failing as nothing came off of him. Tails walked past the dizzy scientist and went over picking up a remote and pressed a few buttons.

"This should do it Amy." After a bit of fumbling the fox found a combo that released him. Sonic stood up and grinned.

"Thanks a lot Tails." The fox didn't say anything as he dropped the remote and smashed it under his foot. He turned and looked at Shadow who was just now standing by the door. Eggman turned and looked at them.

"Do you honestly think I will just let you go so easy?"

"It's not like you can stop us Eggman." Sonic soon started to spin as he created a blue tornado in the room.

All the people on the planet below can see what is happening between Sonic and Eggman on all of the TV's.. Many people of course cheer the blue hero on. When Sonic comes to a stop Eggman is on the floor looking more then dazed over what had happened. Amy ran over to the blue male and hugged him happily.

"Oh Sonic I am so happy your safe! I was so worried!" Sonic smiled weakly trying to pull the female off of him.

"Uhh Thanks Amy you can let me go now." Tails smiled softly as it turned to a frown when he looked back over to where Shadow was. He was gone.

"Shadow?" The fox soon ran out of the room. Sonic was fine now and that wasn't who he was worried about.

_Shadow ran down the hallway with the small girl; she holding his hand tightly. _

"_Come on Shadow before it's too late." The hedgehog looked up at her as they ran._

"_But Maria where are you taking me?" She smiled softly _

"_Were going to be free Shadow." The black hedgehog blinked looking at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. _

"_Were going to be free Shadow." _ The words echoed in his brain as he walked. Sometimes he felt so alone. It wouldn't go away. He knew she was gone and in a good place but he couldn't get her off his mind. He knew all she wanted was for him to be happy. Could he really be happy though?

"Maria what should I do?" He sighed looking at the sliver and black doors made of iron and other metals.

Tails was running down the hall looking for him. Why was he so worried about him he could not understand. They had made up or at least he thought they did. Now he had second thoughts. How could he bring Shadow here to save Sonic? He couldn't have picked a worse thing, bringing him here and making him face his past once again.

"Shadow!" Tails cried out as his little feet banged on the metal floor. "Please answer me!" The black hedgehog could hear the voice of the kit. It was trembling again and he smirked softly as he walked towards it. Once again the fox was over reacting over nothing but he didn't mind.

"Miles.." The fox stopped and looked at the ebony hedgehog as he came into view. The fox had tears in his eyes and Shadow did not understand why he did.

"Shadow!" Tails ran over into his arms and cried softly. "I'm sorry please forgive me, I should have never asked you to come here. I know this is so painful for you and I am really sorry!" the fox felt the tears flow out of his eyes and onto the white fur of the hedgehog. Shadow smiled softly as he held the fox.

"Your over reacting again Miles. Calm down please. I am not upset with you." The fox looked up at him sniffling softly feeling himself become weak.

"Do you really mean that?" Shadow grinned softly as he whipped a tear from the kit face and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes Miles, I mean it. Come on let's get back to the rocket so we can get home." The fox smiled softly and nodded ready to go home.

The two turned and started back to the shuttle soon hearing the voice of Amy run up holding onto Sonic.

"We have to get out of here! Eggman has bombed this place and its going to go off in a minute!" Tails eyes snapped open he had almost forgotten about the scientist. With those words Shadow grabbed Tails and zoomed back to the shuttle. Sonic annoyingly grabbed Amy and they headed back to the shuttle as well.

In no time Tails was at the controls while the others strap themselves in.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be rough!" He soon strapped himself in as she shuttle shook and soon veered away from the space colony as it started to explode traveling to them. Amy cheered happily as she looked at Sonic.

"Were safe my love! I'm so happy!" Shadow just looked out the window at the colony as it burned quickly and blew more as the pieces started to fly in all directions.

"_Maria, do you see this? I hope you are not upset I did not wish for this to happen." _ He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and laid back enjoying the ride back down to the planet. Tails while still busy at the controls looked back at him from time to time. It had been a long day already and he just wanted to go to bed.

Sonic looked at the fox ignoring the noise of the female beside him. The kit had barely said anything to him. Was he still angry at him for what he said a while ago?

"Hey Tails thanks again for coming and saving my butt." The fox nodded softly.

"Sure Sonic." The hedgehog sighed softly.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"I don't know Sonic, would you still be angry." Amy blinked as she looked at the fox. So something did happen between them as well. She had never known for Tails to stay angry at Sonic especially after saving him.

"Look Tails I'm sorry." Tails didn't say anything.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow cleared his throat.

"The Miles I know does not hold onto grudges." The fox blinked looked down. He then turned and looked at Sonic.

"I forgive you Sonic, I just didn't like what you said about me. I thought I ment more to you then just a sidekick." He looked forward.

"You do, you're my best friend. You were around when I needed you please Tails I still need you."

"It's nice to know I am still needed." Shadow closed his eyes. For the time being at least the two of them were on good terms. When Tails was happy he was happy. He knew that was what Maria would want for him; to be free and happy.

Shadow opened the door to his home and sighed softly. He was glad to be home after all that had happened. He sat down in his chair and watched as the small kitsune closed the door and then went and sat down as well.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed. Shadow, thank you for helping me." Shadow nodded softly as he looked out the window. There was still a glow from where the Ark had been destroyed. There had been no sign of Eggman but the hedgehog was more then sure that he had gotten out before the thing exploded. Maybe it was best it was destroyed to help him deal with it a bit better. Besides he knew he shouldn't dwell on the past.

Tails looked at Shadow seeing him look at the sky. The fox whimpered softly as he walked over and rested his head in his lap. Shadow looked down at him and smiled softly running a hand through his hair. He knew he was happy now having the little kit around. He made his life worth living.

"Shadow, you mean the world to me. I don't want to see you upset."

"I know Miles, I will be alright I am just thinking of how things are for me and what I had to deal with in the past." The fox looked at Shadow he could see what he was feeling in his eyes. It was written deep inside of them. The fox had not noticed that he was staring into the ebony hedgehog eyes for a long time. Shadow smiled softly as he rubbed the fox's ears to snap him out of his glance. Tails found himself flush a bit as he closed his eyes and rested on the hedgehog's lap. Shadow just looked down at the kit purring in his lap.

"_So is this what it means to be happy Maria? To be free and happy this is what you wanted for me? Thank you so much Maria for giving me this." _


End file.
